Die angebliche Romanze
by Fighter of the Darkness
Summary: Weihnachten in Hogwarts, doch die festliche Stimmung wird unterbrochen...


Lucius Malfoy und McGonagall  
  
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling!  
  
Es war ein kühler Wintermorgen. Der Schnee, der gestern Nacht gefallen war glitzerte in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Selbst der Himmel zeigte kaum eine Wolke und es herrschte fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung unter den wenigen gebliebenen Schülern und Lehrern in Hogwarts. Es war der Weihnachtsmorgen. Der Tannenbaum in der Großen halle war festlich geschmückt und Dumbledore hatte vier Tische, die voll und ganz für die wenigen Geblieben ausreichten, in der Mitte der Halle zusammengestellt. "Für ein gemütliches Beisammensein an den Festtagen", so hatte er es ausgedrückt. So kam es schließlich, dass Harry und Hermine, sowie ein paar Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff an dreien der Tischen saßen und das Festmahl niedermachten. Ron war nicht unter ihnen, da er mit seinen Eltern, Percy, Fred, George und Ginny in die Ferien gefahren war, die das Ministerium dieses Jahr zur Belohnung für engagierte Mitarbeit zur Verfügung stellte und natürlich auch bezahlte. Dumbledore hatte seinen besten Umhang übergeworfen und selbst Snape hatte sich die Haare gewaschen, was bekanntlich nicht oft vorkam. Doch dieser hatte nun überhaupt keine festliche Laune. Auf seinen Gesichtszügen ruhten Bitterkeit und Langeweile. Seine lange Hackennase berührte fast die Oberfläche seiner Suppe, die er gerade löffelte. McGonagall war in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft, über neue Sitzgelegenheiten in der Schule. Die Anwesenden kamen mittlerweile schon zum Dessert als plötzlich eine große Gestalt durch die Tore stiefelte und gerade auf die Tische zu kam. Harry war von der Wintersonne geblendet, dass er die Gestalt nicht erkennen konnte. McGonagall es aber wohl konnte, da die fröhliche Stimmung auf ihrem Gesicht tiefster Verwunderung und noch etwas anderes, undefinierbares Platz machte. "Oh, guten Morgen, Minerva", sagte die Gestalt die mittlerweile schon so nahe getreten war, dass Harry ihn erkannte und schluckte. Alle beendeten abrupt ihr Essen und sahen auf, außer Snape, der weiter verbittert seine Suppe löffelte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, euch allen anderen", warf Lucius Malfoy neben bei ein und trat neben McGonagalls Stuhl, kniete sich nieder, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. "Wie geht es Ihnen heute morgen, meine Liebste?" Snape prustete, spuckte Suppe in das Gesicht von Harry, der ihm gegenüber saß und Harrys Befürchtungen machten sich war: Snapes tauchte vor Schreck seine Nase in die heiße Suppe. Die anderen, außer McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy und Harry brachen in lautem Gelächter aus und Snape schrie vor Schmerz. Malfoy warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu, dass er sie störte, wartete nicht mehr auf die Antwort von McGonagall, zog ein kleines Kästchen aus dem Umhang und hielt es vor ihr Gesicht. Harry wischte sich mit einer Serviette die Spucke von Snape und seine Mahlzeit aus dem Gesicht, sah zu McGonagall deren Gesicht Schrecken und riesige Verwunderung sowie Scham zeigte und dann auf das Kästchen. Er will sie heiraten? Der ist doch selbst verheiratet!, dachte Harry bestürzt, der seinen Augen kaum traute und mit einem Traum rechnete, wenn das dieser Widerling Draco sehen könnte! Dumbledore war verärgert über die Situation und ebenso verwundert wie McGonagall die wie gebannt auf das Kästchen starrte. Jedem Anwesenden war wohl gründlich die weihnachtliche Stimmung vergangen. Snape hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und tunkte seine Nase nun in eine Schale mit Wasser, wahrscheinlich kaltem Wasser. Dann klappte Malfoy das Kästchen auf, Harry konnte förmlich spüren wie alle die Luft an hielten, und was lag dort auf schwarzem Samt? Ein Knut! Nicht mehr als ein Knut! Kein Ring. "Ich wollte endlich meine Schulden begleichen, da Sie mir doch an Ostern letzten Jahres diesen Knut für die Parkuhr für den Besen vor Qualität für Quidditch geliehen haben, da ich doch kein Kleingeld bei mir trug." McGonagall nahm den Knut mit spitzen Fingern aus dem Kästchen, starrte Lucius noch eine Weile lang an und schließlich brachen alle in lautem Gelächter aus, selbst Snape konnte sich nicht mehr halten.  
  
Dass dies alles nur ein Schauspiel, ein Gag, gewesen war, erzählte ihnen McGonagall später grinsend.  
  
Ende 


End file.
